


for sunlight is like gold

by spinningincircles



Series: drabbles [5]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Prompt Fill, Soft Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinningincircles/pseuds/spinningincircles
Summary: The hammock was a bad ideaOr: Eddie takes a nap, and everything is finally good
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765609
Comments: 13
Kudos: 147





	for sunlight is like gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gracieli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracieli/gifts).



> for alicia's sensory prompt: napping in the sunshine
> 
> originally posted [here](https://tylerhunklin.tumblr.com/post/626111610282475520/4-andor-55)
> 
> title from "gold" from once

The hammock was a bad idea.

That’s not true — the hammock was an _amazing_ idea when they saw it at Target, but now it’s been two days and they’ve done nothing but lounge around in it. They even broke out the camping cooler so they didn’t have to keep getting up for more beer. What better way to celebrate a weekend off than be doing absolutely nothing together?

But Buck left 20 minutes ago to shower (“The neighbors can probably smell me from all the way over here.”) and Eddie’s alone now, falling in and out of sleep as the breeze gently rocks the hammock. The sun is filtering through the leaves of oak trees in the yard, dancing on his skin, heat lingering even in the shade. It’s Sunday, so he should be worried about all the things he has to do next week, what Chris will need for school, but here, in this oasis they’ve built, he can’t bring himself to fret. No matter what, he’ll get it all done. _They_ will get it all done, together. They always do.

 _Huh_ , he thinks, _so this is what it’s like to actually be happy._

It’s still easy for him to get lost, the chill of sadness seeping into his blood, but he always manages to find his way back, returning to a feeling of stillness and honest to god _peace_. It’s usually thanks to Buck or Chris, but sometimes he gets there on his own, too. 

And that peace feels a lot like laying in a hammock in the sunshine, no matter where he is.

He feels Buck come back, gently easing into the hammock next to him, skin still damp and smelling like balsam. Eddie shivers despite the warmth he’s sunken into as lips make their way from his shoulder, up his neck, over his cheek, finally meeting his. They kiss like they have all the time in the world, like they’re still trying to memorize the taste of each other, even though Eddie’s had every piece Buck tucked into the back of his mind for years now. 

He’s only a little ashamed at the soft whimper he lets out as they part, but opening his eyes to Buck’s smile rivaling the light around them more than makes up for it. He’s looking at Eddie like he’s everything he ever wanted. He hopes he knows Eddie looks at him the same way.

“You’re glowing,” Bucks whispers, hands trailing up his sides as he kisses him again, deeper and warmer still.

 _I know_ , Eddie thinks, _it’s the sun, and it’s you. It’s always you._

**Author's Note:**

> come prompt me on [tumblr](https://tylerhunklin.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
